The present invention relates to a rotary fluid machine having at least one hollow vane and a refrigeration apparatus incorporating such a rotary fluid machine. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an improvement in a rotary fluid machine such as a rotary compressor used in a refrigeration system of an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a dehumidifier or the like, and also with a refrigeration apparatus incorporating such an improved rotary fluid machine.